Ghouly
A Ghouly is supernatural creature that Grabbed By The Ghoulies is named after. They are created by Dr. Krackpot in his Ghouly-making lab. Ghoulhaven Hall is crawling with them. They are the main enemy in the game and must be fought constantly. Status There are a variety of different ghoulies encountered in the game. All ghoulies have a certain amount of Heart Points exclusive to their own species. All ghoulies, except Ninja Imps, cannot gain more Heart Points, cannot use Soup cans and cannot use weapons around the house, with the Skeleton as the only exception. After a ghouly dies, their body will melt into a green imprint in the floor. Skeletons, imps, Zombies, Mummies and Spiders are probably the most commonly encountered ghoulies in the game. Special Ghoulies Some ghoulies cannot be destroyed by normal combat but by Special Weapons given to Cooper by Ghoulhaven Hall residents. These ghoulies include: Mummies need fire to be defeated, so the Candle Stick is used. Since the candle stick is used so rarely, for most of the game, Mummies cannot be defeated. [[Fire Imp|'Fire Imps '''are]] fire creatures, so the Fire Exsquisher is needed to destroy them. [[Vampire|'Vampires and]] [[Vampire Chicken|'''Vampire Chicken]] need the Ol' Edna to be slain. [[Zombie|'Zombies']] and''' Zombie Pirates''', even though they can be beaten with normal combat, can be easily drained of Heart Points with the Holy Water Squirter since they have quite alot of health. It should be noted that Special ghoulies don't always need special weapons to be killed. Mummies and Vampire chicken can be thrown into fire or out a window in certain levels. Behaviour Ghoulies have been shown to engage in a variety of different activities other than terrorising the residents of Ghoulhaven Hall. Skeletons and zombies have shown to particularily enjoy dancing, as seen in the Ballroom Embassy and the Lower Corridoors. Skeleton have even taken jobs as maids in the Grand Hallway, and even worn female maid's outfits. Ghoulies tend to work in groups to defeat Cooper and ghoulies pefer to stay in groups with their own breed. Some parts of the mansion are even infested with particular breeds of Ghouly, for example, zombies have been seen to mostly reside in the Lighthouse while vampires are mainly central in the Greenhouse. Zombie Pirates, probably some of the most intelligent ghoulies, have their own hierarchy. First leaded by their Captain untill he was defeated in the first visit to the Diner, then Roger the Cabin Boy, a imp who was killed by Cooper for attacking Fiddlesworth (which called apon a horde of ghoulies). Even at the start of the first visit to the Walled Garden, a regular zombie pirate had Skeleton slaves to dig for treassure. Not all ghoulies get along, in some levels, ghoulies will go into warfare with each other, as first shown in the first visit to the Lighthouse Living Room, where two zombies start a fight because one suspected the other of cheating in a game of cards. These Ghoulies are known as friendly ghoulies. Friendly Ghoulies will have a smile face icon on to of their heath number instead of a heart. Some ghoulies will become friendly with Cooper and defeat other Ghoulies if Cooper does something nice like freeing a trapped mummy in the Ballroom Embassy or defeating the zombie pirate in the Walled Garden will make the skeletons help Cooper. Whenever there are no other ghoulies in the room, the smiley face will turn into a question mark and the friendly ghoulie will attack Cooper. The soup can Traiter Fever causes all Ghoulies (apart from the Reaper) to attack each. Category:Ghoulies